Quel idiot
by Florence2283
Summary: L'histoire se situe quelques années après la guerre. Hermione et Ginny vivent ensemble en co-location. C'était une journée comme les autres jusqu'à l'arrivée dans leur appartement d'un rouquin du nom de Ronald Weasley. Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre du rez de chaussée au 5ème étage de cet immeuble, étage où se situe un appartement habité par 2 jeunes demoiselles, l'une s'appelant Ginny Weasley et l'autre se nommant Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait une conversation très animée avec le frère de sa chère co-locataire.

- Ecoute Ron, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, cela ne te regarde pas!

- Comme tu le dis si bien, ta vie ne me regarde pas mais celle de ma soeur m'intéresse mais je ne veux pas qu'un crétin fini puisse venir dormir sous le même toit qu'elle!

Et voilà...il s'agit d'une des habituelles prises de bec entre Hermione et Ron; et pourtant rien ne présageait cette dispute...Tout commença par la visite de Ron à l'appartement des filles.

Flashback :

Toc toc toc

- Hermione! Tu peux aller ouvrir car je suis sous la douche ! s'exclama Ginny

- Ok ok j'y vais, pas besoin de hurler soupira Hermione qui dû mettre un terme à sa lecture tout en se levant du canapé.

Hermione ouvrit donc la porte et se retrouva en face d'une personne pour laquelle toutes ses pensées se tournaient.

- Salut Hermione dit Ron

- Ron? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Car maintenant, il faut que je me justifie quand je veux venir ici ?

- Mais non...dit Hermione en soupirant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...mais je croyais que tu devais aller t'entrainer en France en vue de la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch

Eh oui, après la fin de la guerre, Ron a pu devenir joueur professionnel de quidditch, pour enfin faire partie de la célèbre équipe les Canons de Chudley en tant que gardien de but.

- Oh je vois que la grande Hermione est très au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde sportif ironisa Ron avec un grand sourire. Peut être ai je une autre admiratrice à rajouter à mon fan club ?

- Pfff...Si je suis au courant c'est parce que ta chère soeur me l'a dit pas plus tard qu'hier. Et puis pour ton fan club remplie d'écervelées, je....

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ginny arrivait en courant pour sauter dans les bras de son frère

- Salut frérot, cela fait longtemps, comment vas tu ?

- Très bien et toi petite soeur?

- Ca va répondit Ginny mais viens rentre, je vais te servir à boire

- Ce n'est pas de refus. Il était tant que tu arrives car je me demandais si je pouvais entrer dit il en regardant Hermione d'un air moqueur

- Ca suffit Ron et suis moi dans la cuisine, je vais te préparer un bon thé dit Ginny en le prenant par le bras.

Hermione les regarda se diriger vers la cuisine insatisfaite d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase. Elle ferma violemment la porte d'entrée et alla s'installer à sa place initiale, c'est à dire dans le salon avec son bouquin. Mais elle ne réussit pas à lire et après avoir relu la même phrase pour la troisième fois, elle décida de fermer son bouquin. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer; elle en savait très bien la raison et cela l'énervait encore plus. Cette raison se trouvait dans la cuisine avec sa co-locataire. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était la même chose; elle n'arrivait pas à se controler et dès qu'il la taquinait, elle partait au quart de tour. Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux en pensant à lui.

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils se connaissaient et leur amitié était toujours là. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y a jamais eu plus d'affinités entre eux, à part ce baiser échangé pendant la guerre. Mais à la fin de cette dernière, Ron a perdu son frère et cela le perturba énormément; alors Hermione avait décidé d'être présente en tant que meilleure amie afin d'apaiser son chagrin. Ron se remit petit à petit de la perte de son frère et depuis, ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé et chacun se contenta de cela.

Ensuite, la vie continua et Hermione débuta ses études afin de devenir médicomage et Ron devint un célèbre gardien de but de quidditch. D'ailleurs, cette célébrité donna à celui-ci la confiance qui lui manquait lorsqu'il se sentait dans l'ombre de Harry, surtout auprès de la gente féminine et cela au grand damne de Hermione.

Hermione était toujours perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une bonne odeur sortir de la cuisine. Ginny n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère mais il était incontestable qu'elle avait hérédité de ses talents culinaires.

En attendant dans la cuisine...Ginny rigolait des blagues que racontaient son frère et celui-ci écoutait les dernières nouvelles de la famille.

- Fleur va bientôt accoucher et il est temps raconta Ginny «regarde mes chevilles et mon ventre, tu l'as vu ? je ne vois presque plus mes pieds tellement il est énorme et bla bla bla...» dit Ginny en imitant sa chère belle soeur. Elle se plaint comme si c'était la première femme à attendre un bébé

- Sois plus indulgente Ginny, cela ne doit pas être facile de porter un enfant, surtout que sa date d'accouchement a été dépassée de plus d'une semaine dit Ron ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à l'imitation de Fleur par sa soeur. Et Harry ? Comment va t il ?

- Ca va, être directeur de Poudlard n'est pas un poste facile et cela lui prend beaucoup de temps mais cela lui plait

- J'étais sûr que ce serait un travail parfait pour lui

- Mais dès qu'il a du temps libre, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui

- Arrête Ginny, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Déjà que je tolère votre relation très rapprochée

- Que tu tolères ? Sache, mon frère, que cela fait un moment que je ne te demande plus ton avis sur ma vie amoureuse. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais eu ton avis à donner sur ce sujet

- Pfff, c'est vrai que tu ne m'écoutes jamais se renfrogna Ron en gromelant. Il n'aimait pas que Ginny ait le dernier mot.

Voyant son frère qui commençait à ronchonner dans son coin, Ginny sortit du four le gateau qu'elle avait préparé. Elle savait que c'était un des moyens pour redonner le sourire au goinfre qu'est son frère. C'était aussi un moyen d'attirer Hermione dans la cuisine; celle-ci ne pouvant résister à ses gateaux. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pour quelle raison ils n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. Hermione lui avait confié qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés mais que cela en restait là. Pourtant Ginny voyait bien que sa meilleure amie souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle lisait sur les gros titres des tabloids une des dernières frasques de Ron avec telle ou telle fille.

- Hermione! Je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à mes gateaux s'exclama Ginny Hermione!

Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle entendit Ginny l'appeler; elle la connaissait si bien.

- Hermione!

- Arrête de hurler, je suis là dit Hermione en souriant à sa coloc.

_ Tu en as mis du temps et tu sais bien que si tu n'arrives pas de suite, mon frère ne va pas en laisser une miette

- Eh! s'écria Ron entre 2 bouchées de gateaux

Les filles se mirent à rire ce qui renfrogna encore plus Ron. Il n'aimait que l'on se moque de lui.

- Tiens Ron, prends une serviette en papier pour t'essuyer dit Ginny Oh mince, je pensais que l'on en avait encore. Attends je vais à l'étage t'en chercher.

- Je n'en ai pas be... répondit Ron mais Ginny était déjà partie.

Du coup, Hermione et Ron se retrouvaient seuls dans la cuisine. Hermione regarda Ron et sans s'en apercevoir sourit face à la tête que faisait Ron : les joues enflées car remplies de gateau et un regard mi amusé et mi en colère. Ron se sentit observé et tourna son visage vers Hermione. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, surtout avec ces cheveux ébourrifés et sa nuisette...Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que Hermione était très peu vêtue (logique, c'est le matin) et se mit à rougir. Hermione vit Ron qui avait arrêté de macher et ses joues devenir rouges. Elle suivit le regard de Ron et remarqua qu'il s'arrêtait sur sa poitrine ?

- Ron! s'exclama Hermione qui ferma plus correctement sa robe de chambre.

Sorti de sa contemplation de façon soudaine, Ron oublia qu'il avait du gateau dans la bouche et se mit à tousser. Hermione rigola et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

- Tiens, bois ça lui dit Hermione. Ta soeur m'en voudrait si tu t'étouffes

Lorsqu'elle lui tendit le verre, Hermione fut surprise de la couleur du visage de Ron; il était passé du rouge à blanc. Son regard s'attarda sur le papier que Ron tenait dans ses mains.

En effet, lorsque Hermione s'était retournée pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, un papier était tombé de sa robe de chambre et Ron le ramassa; les quelques lignes qu'il réussit à lire le mit hors de lui.

Hermione mit sa main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et comme elle le pressentait, celle-ci était vide. Elle devina donc ce que tenait Ron et blémit.

- Ron! Rends moi ça s'exclama Hermione Tu n'as pas à toucher à mes affaires!

- Si tu ne veux pas que je touche à tes affaires, tu n'as qu'à pas les laisser trainer répondit du même ton Ron. Alors, depuis le temps tu corresponds toujours avec Vicky

- Ecoute Ron, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, cela ne te regarde pas!

- Comme tu le dis si bien, ta vie ne me regarde pas mais celle de ma soeur m'intéresse mais je ne veux pas qu'un crétin fini puisse venir dormir sous le même toit qu'elle!

Et voilà...la fin du flashback. La suite de la dispute dans un prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ecoute Ron, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, cela ne te regarde pas!

_Comme tu le dis si bien, ta vie ne me regarde pas mais celle de ma soeur m'intéresse mais je ne veux pas qu'un crétin fini puisse venir dormir sous le même toit qu'elle!

Et voilà...la fin du flashback. Nous reprenons la suite de cette dispute.

Hermione resta sans voix face à la réplique de Ron. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait eu le temps de lire la lettre de Victor.

- Tout d'abord, Victor est loin d'être un crétin et j'invite qui je veux à dormir à la maison Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta soeur!

- Avec tous les crétins que tu dois ramener dans ton lit, il y a qu'elle peut croiser un de ces crétins se balader dans l'appart

A ce moment là, Ron se sentit mal, il était aller trop loin. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais cette lettre l'avait mis hors de lui. En fait, il avait une idée de la raison de sa colère mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

- Pour... pour qui me prends tu ? hurla Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que je ramène le premier venu dans mon lit!

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça...excus...

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Très en colère que Ron pense cela d'elle, elle poursuivit :

- Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur arrive à coucher avec toutes les filles qu'ils croisent, qu'il faut me placer dans la même catégorie qu'elles. Je ne suis pas une pouf...

Hermione voulut joindre le geste à la parole en voulant asséner une gifle à Ron mais, de part son poste de gardien, il eut le réflexe de lui prendre le poignet et plaqua Hermione contre le mur. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à atteindre son objectif, elle asséna le torse de Ron de coups de poings de son autre main de libre.

- Ca suffit Hermione hurla Ron Je ne voulais pas t'insulter...Si tu as cru que c'était le cas, je suis désolé... Ce n'était pas mon intention...Je sais bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de filles, tu vaux bien mieux qu'elles...Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça...

Hermione arrêta ses coups de poings et sans s'en rendre compte des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle regarda sa main qui était encore sur le torse de Ron et ne put y détacher son regard. Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal que Ron pense cela d'elle ?

Ron sentit Hermione se calmer et la regarda. Etant donné que sa tête était baissée, il ne vit que ses cheveux mais il aperçut des larmes tombées à ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer encore une fois. Alors de sa main de libre, il prit le menton de Hermione et remonta le visage de celle-ci vers lui pour lui présenter ses excuses les yeux dans les yeux.

Hermione releva sa tête et sentit Ron caresser sa joue pour sécher ses larmes. Dans leur dispute, elle ne s'était pas rendue qu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre. Elle regarda les lèvres de Ron, puis son nez et son regard se posa sur ses yeux. Ron la fixait également. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle était plongée dans son regard bleu azur. Puis son coeur se mit à battre très fort quand Ron se rapprocha d'elle.

Lorsque Ron dévisagea Hermione, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas seulement présenter ses excuses, il voulait plus. Il essaya de se raisonner « Lâche la, elle mérite un homme qui vaut bien mieux que toi », mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Hermione, sa raison s'envola et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: poser ses lèvres sur les siennes si tentatrices. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il embrassa sa joue pour stopper une larme qui descendait le long de celle-ci et tout doucement il effleura les lèvres de Hermione.

Au contact des lèvres de Ron sur sa joue, Hermione ferma les yeux. Puis, elle sentit le souffle chaud de celui-ci sur ses lèvres. Elle releva légèrement la tête pour mieux accueillir ses lèvres quand elle sentit une pression sur son poignet. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard noir de Ron.

- Ron ? murmura t elle Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ron lâcha le poignet de Hermione, se retourna et sortit de la cuisine en passant devant sa soeur et...Victor.

Comment Victor est arrivé ici ? Tout cela est indirectement la faute de Ginny. En effet...

Flasback : retour sur les faits et gestes de Ginny.

Petit rappel : Ginny avait décidé d'aller chercher une serviette à Ron :

Tout en laissant Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine, Ginny était montée à l'étage pour chercher une serviette. Tout à coup, elle entendit des voix s'élevées de la cuisine; elle avait l'habitude d'entendre son frère et sa meilleure amie s'engueuler mais elle sentit que cette dispute était plus violente que les autres, alors, serviette en mains, elle se précipita dans les escaliers. Mais les voix se calmèrent d'un seul coup. Ginny alla en direction de la cuisine en se demandant s'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués, quand la sonnette retentit. Tout en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un voisin se plaignant du bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer la personne se trouvant derrière. Elle se redirigea en direction de la cuisine et dit :

- Hermione, Victor est arrivé et il t'attend dans le sal...

La vision qu'elle vit lui coupa la fin de sa phrase. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'elle sentit Ron la bousculer pour sortir de la cuisine. Elle resta bouche bée tout en regardant Ron quitter l'appartement. Elle pu sortir de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Hermione :

- Ron ? murmura t elle. Hermione ne comprit pas tout. Ron était sur le point de l'embrasser puis elle vit celui-ci lui tourner le dos et la seconde d'après, entendre la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Mais que s'est il passé ? se demanda t elle

- Je pense que c'est de ma faute répondit Ginny

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Ginny. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence et ne s'était pas rendue compte d'avoir posé la question à voix haute.

Hermione se tourna donc vers Ginny.

- Qu'as tu dit ?

- Je pense que c'est de ma faute répéta Ginny. Je suis rentrée dans la cuisine pour te dire que Victor venait d'arriver quand...

- Victor ? l'interrompit Hermione Où...où est il ?

- Il est dans le salon

Hermione alla dans le salon et vit effectivement Victor. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle et s'aperçut que son visage était très pâle.

- Hermione, tu te sens bien ?

Elle ne réussit à répondre tellement elle avait honte. Il avait dû assister à toute la scène et se sentit très mal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Ne savant que faire, Victor la prit dans ses bras. Tout en essayant de la consoler, il demanda :

- Mais que s'est il passé ?

- Rien...répondit Hermione, ce n'est qu'un idiot...

La suite dans un prochain. Merci de laisser quelques reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron était perdu. Il y a quelques minutes, il était sur le point d'embrasser la personne pour qui il serait prêt à décrocher la lune et la seconde d'après il se retrouvait là, à déambuler dans les rues, énervé comme jamais. Il s'assit sur le premier banc qu'il trouva et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il essaya de se rémémorer. Il était dans la cuisine avec Hermione. Ce rapprochement soudain entre eux deux dans la cuisine et l'odeur du parfum de Hermione, lui fit perdre toute la raison. Il voulait l'embrasser. Puis, il entendit sa soeur annoncer que Victor était arrivé. Son sang n'avait qu'un seul tour dans sa tête. Encore une fois, son impulsivité le mit dans une situation inconfortable; d'une part, celle-ci brisa la barrière sentimentale qu'il s'imposait entre lui et Hermione et d'autre part, cette impulsivité lui ressortit sa jalousie envers Victor.

- Et merde...Que dois je faire maintenant ? pensa Ron Evidemment, je dois parler à Hermione mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Que doit elle penser de moi ? J'ai fui alors que j'allais l'embrasser. Et merde...merde...merde...Elle va me prendre pour un enfoiré. Pff........

Ron soupira longuement et regarda droit devant lui. Juste en face, se trouvait un petit bar qui avait l'air sympa et surtout où il n'y avait pas foule.

- Voilà qui tombe bien se dit Ron J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit remontant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En 2 temps 3 mouvements, Ron se retrouva au comptoir, un verre de whisky à la main. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle par curiosité et vit une jolie jeune fille lui faire les yeux doux. Peut être l'avait elle reconnue ? Cela ne le perturba pas plus que ça, il avait l'habitude. Et dire qu'à Poudlard, il aurait tout donné pour que les filles se retournent à son passage. Il sourit à cette pensée. En fait, il s'en fichait complètement car cette fille avait beau être très attirante, il ne vit que le visage de Hermione, son regard, son petit nez, ses lèvres.... Il prit son verre et le but d'un seul coup. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la descente de ce liquide dans son corps. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux prêt à faire comprendre à cette demoiselle qu'il n'était pas intéressé lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cette personne n'était pas du tout une jeune fille. C'était Victor.

- Bonjour Ron dit Victor. Je crois qu'on n'a pas eut le temps de se saluer. Barman, s'il vous plait, pouvez vous nous servir 2 whisky secs ?

- Mais...qu'est ce que tu...? tenta de dire Ron

- Ce que je fais ici, n'est ce pas ? devança Victor. Je veux juste aider une amie qui en a bien besoin .

- Entends moi bien Victor, je ne suis pas en état à recevoir des reproches, surtout venant de ta part.

Ron était sur le point de se lever mais Victor l'en empêcha.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas bien compris repris Victor Je ne suis pas venu pour te reprocher quoique ce soit, je suis venu te raconter une histoire.

- Encore mieux...Je ne suis plus un gamin qui a besoin d'une histoire avant d'aller se coucher. Ecoute Victor, pour le moment si je n'ai pas mis mon poing sur ta petite figure, c'est parce que le verre que je viens de boire cul sec m'a abruti l'esprit. Mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Et maintenant, laisse moi partir.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te contrarier Ron. Mais nous avons une amie en commun et j'ai besoin de te parler d'elle. Allez bois un verre avec moi. Je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Ron soupira. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais Victor avait raison. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Hermione, même boire un verre avec son pire ennemi. Donc Ron se rassit et se tourna vers Victor.

- Bon je t'écoute.

- Surtout je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre car c'est très pénible pour moi de te raconter ce que je vais te dire, surtout que je tiens énormément à Hermione.

Ron commença à bouillir sur sa chaise mais prit sur lui et laissa continuer Victor.

- Donc voilà, continua Victor. Après ton départ précipité de l'appartement des filles, je vis celles-ci sortir de la cuisine. Hermione était très pâle. Elle se rendit compte de ma présence et elle se mit à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle murmurait des choses inaudibles. Les seuls mots que je réussis à entendre sont « ce n'est qu'un idiot » et à ce moment là je compris que l'idiot c'était toi.

Ron vit rouge. Déjà le fait d'imaginer Victor entrain de prendre Hermione dans ses bras l'énerva mais qu'en plus il le traite d'idiot, c'en était trop.

- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir Victor s'indigna Ron Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends bien que encore une fois, j'ai fait pleuré Hermione et qu'encore une fois c'est toi qui la console. Mais je ne te permets pas de m'insulter (même si je le mérite pensa-t-il).

- Ron, s'il te plaît, je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre s'énerva Victor Tu comprendras à la fin que je n'ai pas du tout voulu t'insulter et je te rappelle que c'est pour aider une amie. Alors, s'il te plait, rassit toi et calme toi.

Ron n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il devait faire mais Victor avait ressortit la carte Hermione. De plus, il avait titillé sa curiosité. Ron se rassit donc et resta tout ouie.

- Bon je reprends. Comme je te disais, je finis par entendre les mots de Hermione « ce n'est qu'un idiot ». A ce moment là, je me suis rappelé que j'avais déjà entendu cela. La première fois, c'était lors de l'invitation de mon école à participer au tournoi des 3 sorciers, ce tournoi se déroulant à Poudlard. Comme tu dois sûrement te rappeler, un bal avait été organisé à l'occasion de ce tournoi. Etant donné que je représentais mon école pour ce tournoi, je devais absolument inviter une fille à m'accompagner, même si j'aurai préféré échapper à cette tâche. Il est vrai que j'avais l'embarras du choix des filles, du fait de l'engouement de celles-ci de vouloir se présenter aux bras des futurs champions, mais une seule avait capté mon attention, c'était Hermione. Le seul endroit où je réussis à l'approcher, sans être suivie constamment par des groupies, ce fut à la bibliothèque. Je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner au bal. Elle fut très surprise et ne put répondre de suite. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle me dit qu'il restait encore des semaines avant le bal et qu'elle préfèrait attendre avant de me répondre. Ce que je fis. Puis à peine quelques jours avant le bal, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je vis Hermione rentrer comme une furie. Elle s'assit en face de moi et me demanda si je la considérai comme une fille. Je la regardai étonné. Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle dit « Mais pour qui il me prend ?...Bien sûr que je suis une fille...J'ai toujours été une fille...Et maintenant qu'il ne trouve personne, il voudrait que je fasse bouche trou ? Non mais quel idiot... ». Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout suivi mais j'étais heureux car elle venait d'accepter mon invitation.

Ron, lui, avait compris. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour là. Avec Harry, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver de cavalière pour le bal et celui-ci approchait à grands pas. Etant donné qu'il se sentait nerveux dès qu'il approchait d'une fille, il ne savait pas par quel moyen il réussirait à en inviter une. C'était à ce moment là, en voyant Hermione, qu'il se rendit que non seulement c'était une amie mais qu'en plus c'était une fille. Complètement soulagé, il avait tenté de demander Hermione de venir au bal avec lui mais il s'était embrouillé (car c'était plus dur que ce qu'il croyait). Il avait baragouiné que comme elle était une fille, elle pouvait venir au bal avec lui. Pour lui, c'était évident que personne ne l'avait invité car personne avant lui n'avait remarqué que c'était une fille. Il resta un moment choqué quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait déjà été invité et ne fut sorti de sa torpeur que lorsque Hermione avait claqué la porte de la grande salle.

Ron sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit que Victor continuait à parler.

- Ensuite le soir du bal est arrivé. Je suis allé chercher Hermione en bas des grands escaliers. Elle était superbe. Nous sommes allés dans la grande salle et nous avons commencé à danser. Tout se passait bien mais je sentais que Hermione était un peu nerveuse. Elle tournait la tête de tous les côtés. Je lui demandais si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle me répondit « Oui, je cherche un idiot ». Surpris par sa réponse, j'avais arrêté de danser; elle me regarda et dit « Oh excuse moi, j'ai pensé à voix haute et je dis n'importe quoi. Euh...je vais aller me chercher à boire et ça ira mieux après. Tu veux quelquechose ? ». Puis elle partit vers le bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint sans bièreaubeurre et elle semblait très énervée. Elle m'emmena sur la piste de danse mais elle n'était pas du tout dans le rythme de la musique; l'orchestre jouait un rock alors qu'elle s'obstinait à danser une valse. En plus, elle parlait toute seule « Moi, pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Il me considère comme une traître après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux...pour lui, cet idiot...Je vais le tuer, l'étriper, lui mettre des araignées dans son lit... ». Sentant son animosité grandissante, je décidais de l'amener faire un tour dans le parc.

Ron se rémémora le soir du bal. C'est ce soir là qu'il comprit qu'il était amoureux de Hermione mais pour rien au monde, il l'aurait admis. Quand il l'avait enfin aperçue, son coeur n'avait fait qu'un bond. Elle n'était pas superbe, elle était magnifique. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle; d'ailleurs, il ne supportait pas tous ces regards. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de la regarder. Mais quand il la vit au bras de Victor, il s'était senti minable. Minable parce qu'il portait une robe de soirée horrible, minable parce que Victor était adulé pour sa performance au quidditch, minable parce qu'il dansait avec Hermione et pas lui. Depuis ce jour, son estime envers Victor Krum se transforma en une violente jalousie. Il était devenu son pire ennemi (et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs). Alors quand Hermione était venue vers Harry et lui au cours de la soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en prendre à elle et à dire des choses qu'il avait toujours regretté par la suite.

En se remémorant cela, Ron se sentit très mal. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore comment Hermione a pu lui pardonner. Peut être que Victor veut lui faire comprendre que Hermione ne veut plus du tout lui parler, qu'il en avait trop fait. Sentant que Victor l'observait, il lui dit :

- Je crois que j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir Victor. Hermione ne souhaite plus me voir et ne pouvant demander cela Ginny ou à Harry, elle t'a envoyé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'embêt...

- Arrête de dire des conneries Ron le coupa Victor. Ecoute la suite et tu vas finir par comprendre car là, tu n'y es pas du tout. Bon, où en étais je...ah oui. Donc j'avais emmené Hermione au parc. J'espérais que l'air frais la calmerai et cela fonctionna. Elle avait arrêté de parler dans son coin. Elle inspira profondément et me suivit à travers le parc. Je lui avais pris la main. Je voulais l'éloigner de toute cette agitation. On s'était rapproché du lac. La lune reflétait à travers l'eau et le ciel, qui était complètement dégagé, était rempli d'étoiles. Toute cette ambiance me donna le courage suffisant pour me déclarer à Hermione : nous étions debout face au lac, je lui pris le visage et le tourna vers moi. Je vis dans ses yeux une totale incompréhension, alors je penchai la tête et mes lèvres frolèrent les siennes. Je la sentis se contracter et elle me poussa légèrement. Les quelques mots qui suivirent me firent mal : « Victor, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais cela en restera là. Je ne pourrai jamais te donner plus que mon amitié. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute; cela vient de moi...Je suis déjà amoureuse malgré qu'il soit idiot...Oui, j'aime un idiot ». Et elle me sourit. Et comme tu le sais aujourd'hui, je me suis contenté de son amitié...Alors Ron, que penses tu de mon histoire ?

Ron n'arrivait plus à parler. Il sentait sa main qui était crispée autour de son verre. L'escapade de Victor au parc avec Hermione l'avait agacé. Et puis les mots sont tombés. Hermione est amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un idiot ? De quel idiot ? De moi ?

Voyant Ron plongé dans sa réflexion et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, Victor décida de prendre les devants :

- Arrête de réfléchir Ron, comme je te disais au début cet idiot c'est toi. Oui, Hermione est amoureuse de toi depuis toutes ces années. Je me suis toujours demandé si elle ne m'avait pas raconté des histoires ce soir là dans le parc pour ne pas me blesser mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que non. A mon grand désespoir, c'est toi qu'elle aime et je ne pourrai jamais m'interposer. Donc, même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je resterai ami avec elle. Mais, rassure toi il n'y aura jamais plus.

- Amoureuse de moi ? Tu...Tu es en sûr ?

- En tout cas, elle a bien raison : tu es vraiment un idiot. Bon, je t'ai déjà tout dit, maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer.

Victor se leva, paya les consommations et sortit du bar en laissant Ron seul, qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position. Puis, à la place de Victor, il vit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. La voir le sortit de son engourdissement. Elle lui dit :

- Allez vas y, va la rejoindre, elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement.

Cela finit de ranimer Ron complètement. Il se demanda comment cette fille pouvait être au courant de l'histoire mais en même il s'en fichait. Il sortit du bar et prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait prendre une décision et il savait que cette décision allait changer son existence.

Et voilà : que va décider Ron ? Va t il avoir le courage de parler à Hermione ou va t il choisir la facilité et ne rien faire du tout ? La suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends vos reviews...


End file.
